


Obsession

by Hotgitay



Category: A Killer Among Us (2012)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: reminded of a movie I watchedJoe confides in his lover
Relationships: Joe Moran/Original male character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Obsession

”Do you think I’m getting in over my head?”Joe asked Issac 

“There’s risks involved with what you’re doing”Issac replies

“Well I’ve always been one to take a walk on the wild side”Joe answered 

“All of these secret meetings you’re having with that Carleton daughter kinda concern me”Isaac told him bluntly 

“I’m just trying to help her find her mother’s killer”Joe says 

“There’s a fine line between help and obsession”Isaac tells him


End file.
